


A Whole New World!

by Lokicabello



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, lokixreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokicabello/pseuds/Lokicabello
Summary: Loki shows her a whole new world!





	A Whole New World!

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine inspired by “A whole New World” Cover by Zayn Malik.

I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

He could see her sitting alone on a private balcony in the world of Asgard. Her perfect posture is leaned in a chair. Her hair long and brown blowing in the wind. Her brown eyes twinkling in the night sky. 

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

She still has no knowledge that he is standing there admiring her form. He just stares imagining touching her soft curls with his fingers or running his hands over her pale skin. Kissing her soft red lips with his own. 

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

She thought of him day and night, he was in her dreams every night whether he’d be her hero or her best friend. Her feelings for him never changed. If anything, they grew stronger every day. She loved the way his raven hair framed his face or the way his eyes would twinkle when he smiled. 

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you

When she turned her head is when she finally noticed. He was standing there with a look of adoration on his handsome features. She smiles from cheek to cheek upon seeing him standing there. 

Now I'm in a whole new world with you  
His lean figure made its way to where she’s sitting. She took his hand in hers and stood next to him. 

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

He looked in her eyes. They were reflecting the twinkling stars above. His shinning like candles that would never burn out. He smiled warmly at him knowing that she was the only thing in his life that mattered. 

A whole new world (Don't you dare close your eyes)  
A hundred thousand things to see (Hold your breath, it gets better)  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

She mirrored his smile and they said nothing know that none needed to be said. His smile faded just a flicker and he slowly leaned his face closer to hers. She did the same and soon their lips were touching each other. Moving in a slow rhythm. 

A whole new world (Every turn a surprise)  
With new horizons to pursue (Every moment, red-letter)  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

She smiled brightly once he pulled away for a breath. His lips still lightly touching hers. They breathed heavily for a few moments until they both lightly laughed. She kissed him once more before pulling back slowly. 

A whole new world (A whole new world)  
That's where we'll be (That's where we'll be)  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me

They vowed to be together forever on that night alone on the private balcony that brought them into their own New World.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This was my first fic on this website :)


End file.
